Ever After
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Chapter One is a full summary of my story Fateful Dreams. The second chapter is the KakaSaku wedding epilogue
1. Fateful Dreams Summary

Sakura never wanted to be royal. She didn't want to be living as the Princess of Soranotou. Originally, she was just a normal girl living with her parents. But her mother, Mei, died protecting Senji, Sakura's father, from an enraged king whom he had betrayed. Senji was a power hungry man who will stop at nothing until he destroys every village he encounters.

When Sakura was an infant, Luca, her grandfather, caught Senji confessing his wrongdoings over Mei's grave.

Senji had married young and thought Mei would be blind to his actions, but she was not. She caught on very quickly and tried to stop him, but failed. Luca vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to help Sakura expose Senji for the monster he was. Senji wasn't a neglectful father in the beginning. Every village they entered, he made sure she was far enough away to not be affected, but close enough to keep an eye on. He spent the next eleven years overthrowing the villages of Tuchiyama and Mizumura, leaving both in near ruins.

Kakashi's father, Sakumo, was leader of the knights of Tuchiyama. Kakashi and his best friend, Obito, joined when they were in their late teens. He lead his troops to war with Mizumura because Senji had been spreading false lies about theft and kidnapping. But to make himself look like a hero, he made a deal with the king of Tuchiyama and ended the war before it could start. But that didn't mean there weren't any lives lost. Sakumo and Obito died on the battlefield. A group of Mizumura soldiers infiltrated their camp under Senji's orders. Kakashi had been at home with his dying mother. After word spread that Sakumo and Obito had been killed, it was too much for Kakashi's mother to bear and she passed. Kakashi gathered his things - an engagement ring Obito had bought for his girlfriend Rin whom he had failed to save, his father's sword, and his mother's wedding ring - and left Tuchiyama.

Soon afterwards, Senji betrayed the king and abandoned Mizumura to rule over Tuchiyama. He made a deal with their current king as well, promising Sakura to his son, but all fell apart when word got out that Senji had been the cause of the war. Senji killed the king and his advisors before word could reach the people.

Eventually, as Sakura grew older, he stopped showing her affection. He'd leave her in the hands of the castle maids and knights. Once they reached Soranotou, Senji immediately began to search for a way to get inside the castle after seeing how prosperous it was. He ran into a familiar face, Muku Yamanaka, the current Queen. She and Senji had been lovers back when they attended classes together. He told her of Mei's death and how he was raising Sakura on his own. Taking pity on him, she invited him to stay in the castle. Muku's daughter, Ino, took an immediate liking to Sakura and they became best friends. Ino was a few years younger than Sakura, so she looked up to her.

Muku and Senji married soon after and he became King once again. Sakura, being left to her own devices, began training with the captain of the knights, Neji. Neji taught her how to wield a sword, ride horses, and treat any wound. Two knights, Sasuke and Suki, liked to pick on Sakura when Neji wasn't around. Sasuke always covered up his harsh words with an affectionate pat on the head.

Sakura was heading to the forest to train when she found what looked to be an abandoned hut, but soon came to realize it was Luca's. Luca proved who he was by inducing visions in Sakura's dreams, showing her what Senji had done to Mei, that he knew better then anyone the hurt and pain Sakura felt at being all but abandoned. After she woke, she immediately went under his teachings. He taught her how to channel her healing powers like her mother had and how to make poisons/antidotes. Soon afterwards, her hair changed from blonde to pink and her forehead seal became more prominent.

When she returned to the castle, Senji was outraged. He ordered Neji to keep her locked in her room. He knew she had only changed because she had found Luca. Neji helped her escape that night and she ran straight to Luca's hut, only to find it destroyed. She heard Sasuke and Suki talking as she hid herself and found out their only mission was to help Senji destroy the village so they could gain the wealth he promised to share.

Sakura traveled all night until she found herself in Mizumura, which was still in the process of being rebuilt. There she found a wounded puppy and went into the village to find medicinal herbs she needed. But she was mistaken for her mother, who had stolen from the grandfather of the young man running the herbal stand, and was attacked. Kakashi happened to be walking by and saved her before she could be badly hurt, but she had been knocked unconscious just as he ripped the man off of her. He carried her back to his cabin and let her rest. While she slept, he noticed that the scrape on her arm had disappeared. He sensed something familiar about her and took an immediate liking to her. He only realized it later that she was Mei's daughter. Mei had taken care of Kakashi when he was a child visiting Mizumura.

Kakashi vowed to help Sakura stop Senji after he realized he was the man who ordered the death of his father and friend. Kakashi had three dogs; Senshi, Oroka, and Yomu. All whom could speak, but only Kakashi could understand.

Sakura wrote to Ino using code drawings. Each flower they sent each other had a different meaning. A sunflower meant a trustworthy ally had been found, a bleeding heart meant there was a problem and she was in danger, a morning glory meant she was suspected of knowing where Sakura was, a daisy meant false alarm, a dandelion meant Sakura needed to lay low, and a black rose meant someone had figured out their code and they couldn't be in contact anymore. So, after months of hiding with Kakashi, Ino had sent her a drawing of a bleeding heart, a dandelion, and a black rose. She panicked. Kakashi and Sakura raced back to the castle, only to find that Neji had been arrested for being Luca's spy. Sasuke had been made captain and he refused to let Sakura back into the castle. Kakashi took care of him and held him off while Sakura searched for Ino.

Ino was being held captive by Suki in the main hall as bait. As soon as she found Ino, she began to fight Suki, only winning because Senshi, Oroka, and Yomu tripped him up. As Sakura was about to escape the castle with Ino, Sasuke showed up covered in blood, and charged at Ino with his sword. Sakura pushed Ino away and ended up taking the sword in her shoulder. Kakashi showed up just as Sakura collapsed from blood loss. Blinded by rage, Kakashi killed Sasuke and carefully lifted Sakura into his arms, only to come face to face with Senji and his supposedly dead father. Sakumo explained that at first, he faked his death so he could figure out a way to get back at Senji for killing his king, but then ended up befriending him instead.

Kakashi was so shocked he almost dropped Sakura. He quickly set her down against the wall and left her in Ino's care. Walking up to face his father, he punched him in the face, calling him a traitor. Sakumo didn't fight back and took his own life in front of Kakashi as a way to show him how much it mentally and physically destroyed him to know he had sentenced his wife and Obito to death by making a deal that wasn't beneficial to anyone but Senji.

Now without his right hand man and strongest tool, Senji grew enraged and launched himself at Sakura, telling her how he never wanted a child and that she was a waste of space. In her fading consciousness, she pulled out the dagger Luca had given her as a gift when she successfully read a spell he had imbedded into a tree using her healing powers. She quickly swung the dagger and slit Senji's throat. Neither Kakashi nor Ino could believe what she'd done. Sakura just sighed and tore the fabric of her shirt off her wound so she could heal herself. As soon as she finished, the rest of Senji's personal guard attacked Kakashi and Sakura. The two fought back to back for what felt like an eternity. After the final knight collapsed, Sakura released Neji and pulled him into an overdue hug, thanking him for his training and for helping her reconnect with Luca.

Luca made a brief appearance to tell Sakura he had nothing left to teach her and to rule over Soranotou the way her mother would approve of. With a tear filled smile and one last hug, Luca left the castle. Muku ran out of her study to find Senji and the guard all dead and was at first angry at Sakura and Kakashi, but Ino explained everything to her and she felt immensely guilty for giving Senji any form of power. In her guilt, she stepped down as queen and passed the crown down to Sakura, who humbly accepted with Ino's blessing.

Kakashi was about to leave and return to Mizumura, but was stopped by Sakura who simply stated with a light blush, "I can't rule over this village alone." Kakashi accepted her proposal and they became engaged to be married. With peace restored and aid sent to the villages Senji had destroyed, Sakura was on her way to be known as the most kind hearted and selfless queen the region had ever known.


	2. Wedding Day

Senshi wandered into the living room on the morning of Kakashi and Sakura's wedding to find him pacing back and forth with his fists clenched and shaking slightly. "Boss? What's got you all tense?" He asked as he jumped onto the couch. Kakashi paused and turned to face him and sighed, "I'm nervous about this afternoon ... What if Sakura doesn't show? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I got there and she never walked down the aisle to me."

Senshi grunted and looked up at Kakashi with a look in his eyes Kakashi had never seen before.

"Are you dense? Why do you think that she would do that to you? All she does when you're gone is talk about you. Yomu told me herself. Sakura holds Yomu and talks about how much happier she is now that she has you. Her life in the palace was awful. You should've heard the things she said about Sasuke."

Kakashi clenched his jaw slightly at the sound of Sasuke's name, but didn't interrupt. "She looks so forlorn when she reflects on her past, Kakashi. I know you had it worse, but hers wasn't easy either. You two support each other just by standing side by side. I haven't seen you this content with life since you left Djiyama a few years ago. She has changed something in you for the better. You have a new light in your eyes that I've never seen before. Her as well. When Sakura found Yomu, she looked so lost and timid, yet she had this monstrous strength inside her. You have the same thing in your heart that she does. You two are meant to be together. Watching you fight side by side against the guards of Mizumura and saving Ino looked like you two had planned to do it together. Your movements were so in sync and on point that you didn't even need me to help you. She gives you the strength you need, Kakashi, and you do so much more for her. Open those eyes of yours and see that she loves you with her whole heart. I know you feel it, especially when she heals you. The look you give her while she's focusing on healing your injuries is one I can only describe as love. Just, pure love."

Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the pug as he nestled himself onto the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. "When did you become a deep thinker?" He grumbled before sitting down next to him, rubbing his ear between his index and middle finger.

"I'm haven't, it's just an observation I made. Frankly, it's pretty obvious."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, smiling a small smile as he stood again and walked over to stand in front of the floor length mirror. He was wearing a white tux adorned with his military medals and his father's Purple Heart, though falsely earned, it still meant a lot to him.

With one final sigh to calm his nerves, Kakashi squared his shoulders and walked out of the room. "Time to marry the love of my life."

Sakura stood in front of a tearing up Ino as she smiled the biggest smile and spun in a small circle, the skirt of her wedding dress softly fluttering to a stop and looking at her feet. The maids had braided cherry blossoms into her hair and carefully attached her veil to her diamond tiara. Her make up was light pink and her eyes were a smoky gray that made her green eyes pop. Her mother's locket hung low into her cleavage as she caressed the chain with a sad smile.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked, handing Sakura a tissue.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry." She smiled again, stepping down from the pedestal she was on. Pulling Ino in for a quick hug, she kissed her head and walked to the door, only to find Neji and Luca waiting for her.

"Ojī-san? What are you doing here?" Sakura gasped softly as he grabbed her hand.

"What kind of Ojī-san would I be if I missed my beautiful granddaughter's wedding? I'm here to walk you down the aside, my Princess." He smiled with a small bow.

Neji pinched her cheek softly and smiled at her. "It's about time I saw your real smile."

"Neji, please." Sakura chuckled, cautiously dabbing her eyes. "Okay," she sighed with a light giggle. "Let's get me married."

Kakashi stood at his place at the end of the aisle, looking over the room in silent awe. The entire room was bathed in the setting sunlight, the blood red roses were almost taking up the entire room, all congratulatory flowers from the neighboring villages who had made a speedy recovery thanks to her help. Kakashi looked out and saw many of the Kings and Queens who had traveled to see their wedding. Many of whom he didn't know yet. Sensing his master's anxiety, Yomu rubbed her head on Kakashi's leg. He smiled down at her just as the piano began to sound the song that made everyone stand and turn to watch Sakura walk down the rose petal aisle.

The moment Sakura and Luca entered the room, Kakashi felt his heart stop. Sakura looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. The elegance of her lace bodice and the flow of her skirt showed off her body while keeping it modest. The tears in her eyes when she met his gaze is something he will never forget. There was so much love in her eyes it made his heart swell.

"Damn it," He muttered, quickly wiping his own tears away before anyone saw them. Once they reached Kakashi, Luca smiled at him and held Sakura's gloves hand out to him without hesitation.

"Take good care of her, Kakashi. I'll be watching." He winked before walking to his seat. Kakashi and Sakura turned to the priest, their fingers intertwining as he began the ceremony.

"The bride and groom have each written their own vows. Hatake-san?"

Kakashi reached a shaking hand for the wedding band as Sakura pulled her glove off, her yellow diamond engagement ring glittering in the fading sunlight.

"Sakura," he began, clearing his throat before continuing. "I love you, so much. You showed me what it really means to be strong and how happy a man can be with a sword blade pressed against his throat." He chucked, relaxing when the crowd laughed with him. "You remind me of my mother in so many ways. You're kind and soft, but tough when you need to be. I can honestly say that both my mother and yours would be so proud to call you their daughter. So, with this ring, I promise to stay by your side and rule this blossoming land of Soranotou with you through whatever challenges we may face. I promise to always make time for you, no matter how busy we get. I promise to always protect you in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." He smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, wiping her tears away with the other.

With a strangled laugh, Sakura reached out and grabbed the other wedding band and Kakashi's left hand. "Kakashi, I never knew anything about love or how one could ever care for someone as much as I care for you. The more time I spent with you, the more I found myself admiring your courage and strong will, and how good a loser you are when you're pinned." She giggled. "I love you with all my heart. You have brought me such inner peace and a light into my world that I didn't know was missing. You make me feel like I can do anything. I couldn't imagine a better man to rule over Soranotou by my side. So, with this ring, I promise to respect you and always make time to be with you. I promise to heal your every wound and make you the happiest man alive, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Sakura slid the ring onto his finger and fought back more tears as they both squeezed each other's hands.

"By the power vested in me by Her Highness Yamanaka, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, dipping her down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed her. The cheers and applause from the crowd were a dull buzz as the two got lost in each other.

Sakura pulled away first and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you, my lovely King."

"I love you, my Queen Hatake." He beamed before kissing her again quickly as he helped her stand straight. Sakura's smile was so warm as she held his gaze and Kakashi couldn't think of a happier moment then this one right here. The woman he fell for was now his forever.


End file.
